


MY BOO

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 3





	MY BOO

周年被辣到的突發PWP  
  
 ***雙A(?)牛郎（衣冠禽獸新人公關x高冷美人頭牌）**  
 ***勿上升!!!!!!!!**  
 ***BGM想當然要配《MYBOO》**

天还没透亮，黑压压的深夜时分，红色宝马敞篷跑车在山路驰骋。  
  
王俊凯单手握方向盘，戴着戒指的手指在皮革上轻敲点击，游刃有余地拐弯，心情愉悦地哼歌，夜风飒飒呼啸而过，吹得他大敞的白衬衫领口呼拉拉翻飞。  
  
他余光瞄了眼坐在副驾的人，抹了发胶的金栗色额海被吹乱在脑后，饱满的额头光洁露出，眉心却拧在一起，凤眼清冷淡漠地盯着掠过的景色。  
  
王俊凯嘴边勾起笑，食指捞过易烊千玺的下颚，削瘦骨感的捏在手里，好像多用点力就会碎，「这么不甘愿啊？」  
  
「哼。」易烊千玺拍开他的手腕，撇头前还瞋了他一眼，凤尾流光在夜色洗礼下平添媚意。  
  
王俊凯笑得更开心了，拇指抹过易烊千玺的嘴角，掌心蹭过他的后颈，「要愿赌服输啊，前辈。」  
  
红色张扬的敞篷熄了火，停在静僻的山路边，乌漆麻黑的距离远些就看不清人在干嘛，可向外延伸的天然平台视野不错，能赏月观星览夜景。  
  
「干什么。」  
  
王俊凯的脸蛋忽然凑到他面前，易烊千玺盯着也不退却，两人的鼻息相交，嘴唇都快碰到一块儿，那双桃花眼在星光点缀下显得多情灿烂，弯起时写满笑意。  
  
喀哒，解开安全带的声音迸出，王俊凯笑了笑退开，「下来看星星。」  
  
易烊千玺和王俊凯站在车头前，莫名其妙地看了会儿夜景，凌晨的山风吹来还有几分冷意，易烊千玺双手环胸，不耐地瞥向王俊凯，「够了没有，我想回去了。」  
  
「不可以哦前辈，你不会以为赌注就只是陪我开车上山看星星吧？」  
  
「不然呢？」  
  
易烊千玺靠坐在敞篷车宽阔的引擎盖上头，直盯着逼近他的王俊凯，对方身上那股琥珀茉莉的香气压迫而来，易烊千玺皱眉抿嘴，「别对我放信息素。」  
  
像极了花枝招展的孔雀。  
  
Karry从进店就这般惹眼飞扬，贵族般精致的皮囊下却恶劣得很，霸道专横匪气野蛮，omega永远都吃这套，为他倾家荡产的不在话下。  
  
可他又不是omega。  
  
「是吗？可是我很喜欢前辈你的味道。」  
  
易烊千玺工作时喜欢喷气味阻绝剂，用香水代替信息素，对外是奔放的白兰地烈酒，拐得那些omega团团转，可王俊凯的鼻子灵得很，他曾在休息室内捕捉过几次易烊千玺的信息素味儿，是鸢尾花清淡的甜气。  
  
王俊凯又凑近了点，「我能闻闻吗？」  
  
「不能。」  
  
易烊千玺顿觉被对方的信息素垄罩，遭冒犯感和危机感陡然升起，站起身想回到车上，却猛被王俊凯扯过推倒在车盖前头。  
  
他吃痛地抬眼，却被王俊凯如狼猎食般的目光锁定，「我没说前辈可以走吧，赌输的人可要听话。」  
  
  
「MY BOO」店里的头牌公关Jackson，易烊千玺，五官端正眉目清冷，有如雪岭白花难以采摘，但他最迷人的把戏就是在这份天然高贵里，细细品出的妖娆魅惑，凤眸睨人水波流转，眼尾点缀的媚色在跳舞时更加醒目。  
  
禁欲的脸蛋放荡的肢体，正在台上随着音乐缓缓扭动。  
  
金棕发色让他看起来有几分轻浮，紧系皮带勾勒出他舞动时从西装外套里露出的细腰，每个扭腰摆胯，包覆在布料里的圆润臀肉也随之浮出，骨节分明的手指摸过手腕、拍过颊边、抚过腰胯，他懂得如何利用自身优势，柔软轻盈、妩媚性感，欲望在他身上被发挥到极致。  
  
Jackson侧身回眸，暗红灯光撒在他脸面，衬托出削瘦下颔挺翘鼻尖，漂亮含水的凤眼视线随着音乐收尾定格，与台下那男人相撞。  
  
王俊凯可没忘记那一眼，他进入「MY BOO」担任男公关，就是为了接近那个肆意散发魅力的家伙，就算他也是alpha又如何，并不妨碍他想操他的心情。  
  
  
而现在，那朵高岭之花被他摁在身下，西装外套扯落肩头，粉衬衫钮扣也不晓得飞哪去，大片结实的胸腹裸露在空气中，易烊千玺的肌肤不是特别白皙，甚至比起王俊凯的要深色些，像燕麦牛乳般有着浅浅蜜色，但在金发映衬下漂亮得像瑰宝，有如晶透温润的蜜糖琥珀，和他那双眸子里藏着的眼珠一样在发光。  
  
乳尖在王俊凯的触摸下变硬，腹肌被白皙柔软的指头一块一块滑过，易烊千玺绷紧小腹紧张地吸气，因为那双手灵巧地解开他裤头，直摸进底裤里。  
  
「放手！」  
  
易烊千玺双腿被卡在王俊凯腰侧，抬脚也踹不到人，两手腕更是被领带捆紧，只得扭着身躯口头斥喝。据王俊凯的说法，Jackson生日时从客人那获得的宝马换来了这条同样是Karry客人送的领带，礼尚往来，不亏。  
  
两人每月的营业之争，赢的人可以从对方那里拿一样东西。  
  
被限制行动的易烊千玺，没想到alpha间的力量也能有这等悬殊，王俊凯轻易扯开他的裤子，肆意在他腿间抚摸，西裤落到脚踝，他两条腿光裸着，大腿内侧被来回搓弄。  
  
「前辈，你的腿果然很漂亮。」  
  
这双腿在走动时，总能看见裹在裤子里的曲线，更别说跳起舞来，鼓胀的腿肌线条流畅，和臀缝相接的弧度让人心痒难耐，手从大腿往上掐，抓摸到屁股，浑圆饱满的肉团弹性十足。  
  
「你疯了！不可能的，我是alpha。」  
  
易烊千玺夹紧臀肌，他狠瞪王俊凯，想提醒他alpha的身体不具备承欢的条件，可王俊凯翻扯下他的底裤，抬高他一条腿，单手抓揉他的臀瓣，指尖扫过紧闭的褶皱，不顾他的挣扎反对就将指头塞了进去。  
  
「是吗？」  
  
易烊千玺倒抽口气，从未被探索过的那处被异物入侵的感觉过于鲜明，他忍不住辱骂，可王俊凯置若无闻，指关节卡进紧缩的入口，拨拉搅弄。  
  
「你被睡过吗？」王俊凯倾身向前，皎白如月的脸蛋却写满顽劣，紧盯着易烊千玺，「带出场的客人喜欢怎么和你玩呢前辈？」  
  
他知道，Jackson只和价钱给得够高的omega出场，是不接beta或alpha的。但这有什么意思呢？Karry在店里出了名的野，不只omega为他狂热，也有alpha找他寻求刺激。  
  
「关你什么事。」  
  
易烊千玺猛然凑前张嘴咬人，在他后穴里造次的手和王俊凯恼人的嘴都令他不悦。  
  
王俊凯险些被咬，也不生气，抓住易烊千玺的下颔骨吻了上去，叼着他饱满的唇珠揉辗、吸吮他柔嫩的唇瓣，易烊千玺躲不开，干脆也热烈反击，张嘴任由两人的舌尖追逐磨蹭，交吻的水渍声黏腻含糊，吻得又深又用力，待到王俊凯的舌头灵活地滑进他嘴里，易烊千玺狠狠一咬。  
  
血腥味瞬间在嘴中散开，王俊凯吃痛退开，也幸好他的手一直卡着易烊千玺的颚骨，减缓了咬劲，舌尖破个小洞即止。  
  
易烊千玺得意地笑，颊边的梨涡竟然有几分调皮可爱，王俊凯觉得自己对他太好了。  
  
「你很不乖啊前辈。」  
  
王俊凯笑靥如花的像在教育小猫小狗，手一使劲就把易烊千玺翻过身去，背对着他趴在引擎盖上，屁股被迫撅起，本来还慢吞吞地在肉洞里开拓的手指抽出，取而代之的是肿胀的性器。  
  
易烊千玺疼得眼泪瞬间涌上，双手握拳脖子紧绷出青筋，咬唇也憋不住叫喊，王俊凯直接摀住他的嘴，把他的痛骂都给堵住，「放松点。」  
  
那里干涩不已，生涩接纳着王俊凯巨大硬挺的性器，两瓣白嫩的臀肉被挤压搓揉发红，从五指的缝隙中溢出的白肉软嘟嘟的，可穴口可没那么轻松，只吃进前端就阻碍不前。  
  
王俊凯俯下身含咬易烊千玺发红的耳朵，低声叨絮，「你真的是alpha吗？我记得前辈的腰很会扭的吧，屁股肉这么多，是不是omega啊，我射在里面前辈给我生孩子好不好。」  
  
这令人难堪的荤话惹得易烊千玺浑身颤栗，分明是该愤怒的，可是他的阴茎却高高翘起，抵在冰冷坚毅的车头，王俊凯显然也发现了，拉扯搓揉他的性器和囊袋，同时又往内挤了些。  
  
易烊千玺冒着冷汗，双腿打颤，痛感快感交织在下体，他感觉自己的屁股正被撕裂，那可怕的东西一寸寸钉进他体内。  
  
「呜呜……」被王俊凯摀住的嘴难受得发出悲鸣，易烊千玺耳尖血红，在月色下更加清透漂亮，银项链在后颈骨节上蜿蜒起伏着闪烁光芒，王俊凯低头一舔，「咬这里能标记你吗前辈？」  
  
虎牙磨蹭在细腻肌肤上的触感，让易烊千玺心生惧意，按理说alpha是不能被标记的，可是王俊凯给人的气场好像真会把他后颈咬下一块肉来。  
  
王俊凯见他发抖，喉间低低笑着，又亲吻他的肩头、耳朵、脸颊，「失礼了。」  
  
就在他以为王俊凯这些温柔亲吻是安抚也是赔罪时，那骇人的粗硬凶器直接捅了进来，不顾穴口的干涩阻力，直捅到底，易烊千玺失声呜咽，高仰起脖子，眼泪不受控滑出，全身疼得一紧。  
  
「不好意思，不想等。」  
  
王俊凯松开他的嘴，也不管手掌被啃出印子，双手掐紧易烊千玺的腰胯，缓慢坚定地挤开层层软肉，在紧绞他的穴内抽插起来。  
  
易烊千玺疼得不想动，可那巨物每一次进出都像折磨酷刑，穴口痛得要命，他的双腿在发抖。  
  
「唔，别动了……」  
  
易烊千玺细哑的哀求，体内抽动的器物却仍在侵犯，卡在他腰间的双手烫热似铁，任他扭动挣扎都牢牢箍紧他，被挤在车盖和王俊凯之间，易烊千玺无处可去，只得咬牙承受。  
  
「你好紧。」  
  
王俊凯满意地抽插，性器被温热紧致的包裹着，耳边是易烊千玺细碎的哭腔哼吟，一操起来就不想停。  
  
「嗯？」王俊凯强力深刻的插进易烊千玺体内，硬挺饱满的前端冲破软肉，弯翘的弧度来回刮蹭内壁，却在一次抽动时好似顶开了什么，一下子滑进更为紧缩有弹性的甬道。  
  
「啊！」紧密的、闭合完好的、从未被探索过的腔道被破开，易烊千玺疼得尖叫，异样的撕裂感拉扯的他腹腔，酸疼痛苦，他感觉有什么液体汩汩流出，他怕得蜷曲拱腰，无力抽气。  
  
王俊凯惊讶地拔出性器，随着湿淋淋的阴茎抽出，紧接着是透明的热液跟着流淌而下，王俊凯伸手一抹，在指间牵连丝线，他怎么会不知道这是什么，他在诸多omega身上都见过。  
  
「前辈，说谎可不好哦。」  
  
他把湿润的手指递到易烊千玺面前，「原来你是omega啊。」  
  
怎么可能！  
  
易烊千玺疼得说不出话，脑袋嗡嗡作响，几乎晕死过去，但王俊凯可不放过他，将带有淫液的手指插进易烊千玺嘴里，拨弄他的口腔舌尖，模仿性交般抽插。  
  
「alpha可没有这种东西。」  
  
王俊凯又一次把性器塞进去，这回有了润滑顺畅许多，他恶劣地捅进刚开发的密道，生殖腔里紧致火热柔韧，一被插入软肉就紧紧吸附上来，黏着不放，好像在迎接久违的贵客，咬得可紧。  
  
易烊千玺被这陌生的体感吓着了，疼痛的躯体被狠狠开拓着，敏感脆弱的腔道像不受他控制的器官，擅自分泌出水，被凶狠侵犯还不知羞耻，酸疼痛楚里缓缓涌现出丝丝奇异的快感，后颈暗暗发热。  
  
易烊千玺都没意识到他在扭腰，耳边却传来王俊凯轻浮的笑意，「前辈果然很会扭啊。」  
  
王俊凯单手掐抓他的腰，另一手啪啪拍打他的屁股，比其他肌肤还要白上许多的臀肉泛出红痕，每次挺腰顶入，胯骨拍击上来就引发臀波荡漾，弹软的屁股肉一波波随着他撞击抽插而震荡着，空旷的山头里肉体拍打声更显清晰。  
  
易烊千玺嗯啊低喘，双腿长时间大张紧绷，此刻已经发抖发软，酸得快撑不住，王俊凯却坏心眼地用脚拨开他的腿，「腿张开点。」  
  
易烊千玺上半身趴伏在车盖，被顶得晃动不已，入目所及是一片暗红的烤漆，他崩溃似的扭动，「不要了，我受不了，好疼。」  
  
「哪里疼？」  
  
易烊千玺难得示弱，绵软的求饶声听起来娇滴滴的惹人疼，王俊凯松开对他腰部的箝制，易烊千玺就像被剪断线的提线木偶，瘫软下去，王俊凯见他脚软，将他抱起来翻过身，仰躺在车盖，双手顺势扛起他的腿方便肏弄。  
  
易烊千玺的金发凌乱，缕缕散落在鲜红的车盖上，肩头被顶得一晃一晃，银项链翻起落在喉头，王俊凯低头啃咬，叼着他的喉结含舔，易烊千玺哼咛轻喘，锁骨胸口被依次嘬出点点红痕，饱满胸肌上的肉粒也没被放过，alpha尖锐的虎牙磨咬着，红肿起来。  
  
易烊千玺推搡着胸前的脑袋，王俊凯不满被拒，干脆捧起他的屁股，将人面对面就着还在交合的姿势抱起来，易烊千玺连忙环住他的后颈，腿紧紧夹住他的腰，「做什么！」  
  
这一抱让性器猛然捅得更深，直顶到生殖腔内部，易烊千玺喘气哼叫，瞬间又绵软下来，面颊扑红的埋进王俊凯颈窝。  
  
王俊凯侧脸亲了亲他，抱着易烊千玺到后车座，让他骑跨在自己腿上，掐揉他的臀部催促，「自己动，射出来就放过你。」  
  
易烊千玺腰都是软的，清冷的眉眼早已染上情欲的粉红，眼尾迷蒙神态勾人，嘴唇乖软的微微嘟起，假模假样地动两下却没什么力气，出口语调像裹夹着气泡的撒娇，「动不了。」  
  
「怎么会？你跳舞的时候好会扭。」  
  
王俊凯解开他手腕久捆的领带，拍抓了一掌易烊千玺的屁股，又往上摸到他后腰，催促他快点动。  
  
易烊千玺瞋他，咬唇扭了下胯，感觉体内被撑得满满的，一动就扯到在生殖腔内的巨物，酸爽酥麻，让他腿下意识夹紧，「哈啊……」  
  
「看，不是很会吗？」  
  
易烊千玺咬牙让他闭嘴，不去看王俊凯得意欠揍的神色，闭上眼双手撑在王俊凯腰腹，扎在裤头里的白衬衫早就乱七八糟的掀出来，白皙的川字肌曲线漂亮有劲，易烊千玺指尖在上头抠出红痕，前后扭动腰臀挤压着体内的硬物，戳在敏感的腔道里。  
  
逐渐抓到要领后，易烊千玺喉间发出舒爽的哼咛，像小猫儿似的，嗯嗯哈哈，王俊凯任由他在身上扭，看他沉浸其中，在人前总是高冷美艳的易烊千玺，这下是单纯被欲望掌控的尤物。  
  
易烊千玺扭的很慢，凹塌着腰撅扭着臀，眼尾绯红满是风情，可这样的节奏好像不够满足，而他也不想委屈自己，红润的嘴嘟起，趴伏在王俊凯身上，凑近亲吻他的嘴，轻巧娇嗔，「好累呀，你动一动嘛。」  
  
宝马敞篷在深沉夜色里晃动不已，也亏得是豪车，晃荡起来无声无息，只有易烊千玺软腻的低吟、王俊凯低哑的哼哧，搀和皮肉啪啪及滋沽水声。  
  
易烊千玺不愧为头牌，使唤起人也只觉甘之如饴，王俊凯挺腰向上耸动，每一下都狠操进柔韧腔道里，易烊千玺绵软地被颠簸着，清甜的鸢尾花香冲破掩盖的阻隔剂，沁满鼻间，王俊凯的琥珀茉莉迫不及待压附上去，两种信息素交融在一起。  
  
王俊凯舔咬过易烊千玺血红似火的耳廓，怀里的omega已经被操得高潮几次，前后都在流水，弄得两人衣物都脏污不堪，可alpha粗硬的性器固执地顶在生殖腔里不肯出来，显然不怀好意，「射在里面好不好？」  
  
「嗯……」易烊千玺双颊透粉，眼睑湿润红恹恹的，似乎还没意识到omega被射进生殖腔会发生什么事。  
  
「会怀孕哦。」王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的掌心按住他被顶得胀胀的下腹，「把这里射得满满的，就会有我的宝宝。」  
  
易烊千玺感受到皮肉下的内腔被搅动，每每顶进都像有东西要冲破出来，他慌张地要拒绝，却被王俊凯紧紧抓住，alpha硬梆梆的性器鼓胀，深深一顶，成结后正在射精。  
  
  
易烊千玺侧躺在后座，上半身盖着王俊凯脱下的西装外套，被掐红的白嫩饱满臀部半遮半掩，股间还流淌着湿润水光，颊边是未干的泪渍，嫣红的眼紧闭，累得睡过去。  
  
王俊凯瞄了眼后照镜，心情比之上山时更加愉快，白衬衫皱巴巴的，衣襟敞开，袖子卷到臂弯，指尖敲打着车门哼歌。他不必再玩这牛郎游戏，撒下的网还收获了意想不到的惊喜。  
  
易烊千玺居然是omega。  
  
天渐渐泛起白光，风吹拂过来，将王俊凯的气息和愉悦轻哼都洒到易烊千玺鼻尖耳鬓，那双湿润的眼睫轻颤，没有睁开，被蹂躏得红肿的嘴角却微微勾起，梨涡出现一瞬很快又藏匿下去。  
  
  
  
  
fin.  
  


20200823  
tchai


End file.
